Bloodlust, flames, and the way of the samurai
by PerezLycan
Summary: Chrome a Vampire, Tsuna a werewolf, and Hibari a samurai. The three set off on a journey to the most prosperous kingdom. Their travels will take them were few have ventured. Face unbeatable foes, topple evil kingdoms. A true tale of love, bravery, and honor. Or not... Rated for mature themes, language, sexual situations, drugs, alcohol, and blood being spilled. Love triangle! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A vampire a werewolf and a hunter all walk into a tavern

The clouds were drifting though out the pale cold night. The moon was lighting any open gaps around the dark clouds. It shined on a massive castle, with homes and shops inside it's gates. It was isolated on a mountain, and shrouded by the clouds. The moonlight pierced through a dusty window and into the throne room. It was mostly empty, a throne and a red carpet. It was constructed similarly to the rest of the castle, out of cold black stone bricks, although the light made it seem almost blue from the moonlights shadow, and bright were it shined. The red carpet led from the massive two door entrance to the black throne, opposite the door.

On it sat a man with one red eye. His hair was purple and done into a pinapple. He wore his crown proper, but behind it was malice intent. He dawned attire fit for a king, gold necklaces, diamond encrusted chains all dangled around his robes, but his skin was deathly pale. He had a glass of blood next to him and sipped on it casually, while looking at the other two vampires in front of him. They were also nobles like him, but he had the highest status in the kingdom, isolated from the rest of the world. A single maid stood next to him to attend any of his needs. He favorited her the most out of all the ones he turned into vampires.

"Chrome, I need you to speak to our ally, the king of Millefiore, Tazaru, you will escort her. The war between the Vongola clan and our kingdom has killed many of our kind. The king will be well inclined to listen to you, Chrome." He took a sip of his red drink. "Although we had our skirmishes, their are reports stating they have grown and are only continuing to do so. I believe they will attack us with all they have soon. Chrome, Tazaru, I trust you will accomplish this for your king... Make haste." The king, Mukuro, ordered.

Chrome and Tazaru, kneeled before him, giving their king absolute respect. "I will not fail you, your majesty. " The pale female vampire spoke with absolute dedication. She admired the man in front of her and strived to accomplish anything he needed. Tazaru agreed with her before they left.

She was a rare breed of vampire, like the king, a pure breed. She was born a vampire and raised as such. She knew little of the out side world. This would be her first mission out side of the walls and she would finally explore the outside world. She was taught how to blend in with the humans, and how to defend herself if the need arised.

Tazaru was turned into a vampire long ago and was her senior in this mission. They were on their horses, in front of the gate, as it opened. He glanced at her and could see her anticipation. He was a dark skinned man, but his cheeks had no trace of blood, and left him pale. "Chrome this will be your first time leaving the kingdom. All your training has led to this. The king has high hopes for you. Don't let him down." He ordered. He spoke with out emotion, like many of the human turned vampires. He earned his status as a noble through his many battles. Chrome nodded and spurred her horse foward, behind Tazaru as they left their home.

They followed a spiraling path down the mountain. It took them a good hour or two, reaching the bottom, led into a shadowed forrest. The trees were high and branches many. It was pitch black, any human would be off the path, even with a torch to light the road. But they were the creatures of the dark.

They easily saw with their vision and guided the horses that trusted them. They were trained to ride in the dark for their masters. They ran, making a clapping sound over a few puddles that had yet to dry after the previous rainshower. Tazaru's horse leaped over a heavy branch, blocking the way, before he turned his head to the female that repeated his action.

"Chrome there is a village approaching, we will rest there for the day. The sun will rise in a few hours and our journey will be long, we shouldn't push ourselves." She only nodded under the black hooded cloak that encompassed her body. Underneath it she wore silver, but almost, light purple, robes fit for a noble. It snuggled around her body, not revealing it, but tight enough to display her petite, perky, curves.

Tazaru then gave her a warning look. "Be on your guard at all times. We are beings of the night. There are many who would wish to destroy us. Werewolves, priest, holy knights, devils, hunters..." His eyes narrowed, "Especially the one with orange eyes. He is know to have traveled and slay many creatures deemed the enemy of humanity... One of my soldiers was killed by him." He explained the biggest threat to them.

She didn't gulp, but if she was human she knew she would. She heard the stories, even in the walls. Vampires burned to ash by a blade able to kill them. The witnesses only recall fire... and orange eyes, imbued with red in the center. She was a rare breed and if killed that would hurt the chances of her kingdom continuing.

They galloped out of the forest and into a valley, along the distance was a cozy lit village. They soon reached it and paid a fee to let their horses rest and sleep in the only stable of the village.

It was a small village, she noted. It was lively, the opposite of her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Her home was always quiet, maybe a few occasions of celebrating, but everyone's movements would be silent and proper. Tazaru shook his head and chuckled at her taking it all in. A Human village. Stores were closed, but homes were full of noisy and light. They walked, while Chrome was sight seeing. She stopped, abruptly when he did, they reached the center of the small town.

"We will stay here for the approaching dawn." Tazaru spoke. They arrived at the loudest and brightest building. It was a two story tavern, with music and laughter oozing outside. She nodded and followed him inside.

They entered and saw people drinking and talking around the many tables that surrounded the brightly lit area. They would take a swig, before, either making a joke or argue. They all had a pinkish hue on their cheeks from their inebriated state.

The walls were made of strong oak, so was the floor. A few pillars of support around the tavern kept it strudy. There were stairs next to the door the two just entered, leading to the next floor. In the center was a bar, that faced all four sides of the tavern making a circle. Rum, liquor, and wine were stored on the shelves in the center of a square inside the bar. Tazaru led them to it.

They walked past a few tables and men were calling out to her. She had pulled her hood back and revealed her features. She had purple hair in the same pinapple manner as her king. She wore a simple pitch black eye patch. Her cheeks were pale, but her eye seemed to have a spark of life. She was a pure breed and unlike the human turned vampires, she didn't have to pretend she remembered what feelings were. She actually had emotions, even if it was difficult to display.

She glanced at a man she deemed worthy. She smiled at him with a small smirk, signaling him. Tazaru and Chrome sat on the stools in front of the bar and counter. Tazaru ordered a drink while asking for two rooms. The bar keep poured him a mug and handed him that, along with two keys for them. He told them where their rooms were located, while Tazaru pulled out his satchel and paid the proper amount with gold coins.

He chugged it and slammed it down, before ordering another. Alcohol affected vampires and other creatures as well. Human based vampires drank it to feel again. Remembering their humanity, by being intoxicated. He turned to Chrome, after taking a sip of his new drink. "You want a one, maybe some wine?" He offered, even though she had her own coin.

She simply shook her head, desiring a different pleasure. He nodded and said, "Ok suit yourself, I'm going to keep drinking, you should rest up if you need to..." He then peeked at her expression of hunger. "Or feed." He mumbled. He then began to talk to a female sitting next to him, around the counter of the bar. He wasn't talking like the normal brute he was, but as a gentleman.

Chrome turned her head back to the man she wanted and smiled at him. It was easy prey. He seemed barely old enough to drink. He had a smirk at what she was twirling in her hand while gazing at him with a small look of lust. He gulped down the last of his drink, stood up and away from his table.

She left her seat, with her key in her hand. She wanted to feed before day break. She began to head in his direction. Her intent was vile to humans, but natural for her. It was in her nature and upbring, to be able to spot the easiest target and lure him in. He was also walking towards her, with a look of want. But he wanted to do actions, Chrome found despicable to do with a stranger, she never even kissed anyone before. She never was allowed to do anything with her own kind, she would never do that with a human she just met. They closed in on eachother, after passing a few tables but...

A man stumbled foward in between them, after paying for the wine, a waitress handed him.

All three of them crashed onto the ground. His drink leaped into the sky and flipped before spilling out its liquid, on one of them only...

Chrome was sitting up on the floor, her legs bent towards eachother but tucked behind her. She stared with confusion and disbelief at what happened. She was wet from her head down to her chest, after the innocent splash. She blinked a couple times trying to understand. She made eye contact with the clumsy man. He had the most pure brown eyes she ever saw. She gasped...

The noble elegance she projected crumbled. Hey eye was fixated on the big brown orbs blinking at her. They were full of life. It was an abstract idea she always wondered about. She was captivated. He was staring back with his lips also parted in a gasp, staring back into her beautiful amethyst eye. He couldn't seem to peal away from her wet face. Her cheeks managed to muster some blood, and she had a small blush grace her. One slowly crept on his cheeks as well, as he gulped. Their expressions of affinity mirrored eachother. Opposites unwantingly attracted to eachother. Time seemed to stop for Chrome, she felt that their unmoving bodies were nearing eachother. That was until, the man noticed his drink had spilled on her and was dripping a few drops off of her bangs down to her perky breast.

"Hiee! S-Sorry! I'm tru-" He tried to say full of guilt and nervousness. But the man, Chrome was going to use, grabbed the bushy brown haired man, as he was lifting himself.

"Get out of here asshole!" He roughly clutched the clumsy man's black hooded coat, as they both stood. The coat was thin but baggy enough to cover his body, it had a silver outline, the hood was also silver inside it, it also had silver pockets, next to his waist. But orange buttons, all the way down, he only kept a few buttoned. He wore a black belt with a gold buckle over the coat, it hung casually along his waist, slanting, barely keeping his coat shut. Slim fit black trousers, a gold bangle around his right thigh, and it had a chain that looped around his belt. He wore a brown cardigan with the three buttons, done except the bottom one. He had a two rings on his right hand that chained together. He stumbled backwards, on his black boots with silver laces, whIle the man shoved him away harshly.

Chrome blinked out of the trance she was in. The man, that shoved the clumsy oaf away, offered his hand to her, he smiled at her trying to get her mind back on their previous lust. She recomposed her self, before she focused on her prey again. She innocently took his hand. Her mind still on the brown eyes that captured her.

As she stood up, she noticed Tazaru approaching, from behind, with the female he was having a conversation with. She looked dazed and flustered, not really focused, but seemed to have the same expression of lust, the man Chrome was going to feed on. Tazaru gave her a knowing look as he passed them. He roughly shoved pass the still bumbling clutz, knocking him down on his ass. He disrespected a vampire of royalty, if they weren't incognito, he would of killed the brown eyed loser.

Said loser, was on the floor sitting up on his ass. Everyone in the tavern was laughing at him. He looked frightened, until he stared into Tazaru's eyes. He had a blank expression when their eyes met. Tazaru thought nothing of it and led his female prey up the stairs to his room.

The man stood up, dusted himself off sheepishly, and walked to the bar. He order a new drink, leaning on the counter, carefully taking a seat. Chrome glanced at him a final time, before leading her own snack up stairs.

The bartender filled a mug of ice, cold, wine and laughed out, "This one is on the house kid! That was pretty embarrassing! Here you earned it, to say the least, haha!" He joked and slid his mug towards the early twenty year old man.

"T-Thank you. I-It could of happened to anyone..." He mumbled, knowing he was lying to himself and his clumsiness. The bartender laughed in agreement. He rose his mug, before taking a few gulps. He thanked him again for the cold drink again before asking, "Um, excuse me, but are the rumors of this city true?" He asked with a nervous look, scared to have it answered.

The bartender gave him a hard stare before scoffing. "You actually believe a werewolf lives in this village. The rumors outsiders believe... Kid, werewolves don't exist!" He answered with an old man's snap. The brown eyed man apologized nervously.

'A Vampire through...' He took a few more sips. 'But I tracked the wolf here... two different abnormalities in this village...' He knew these parts were littered with supernatural beings, but a lonely town to possess two inside it. 'Maybe they are all trying to live peacefully...' If nothing bad happened, he wouldn't need to act.

He chugged his drink, finishing it, he let out a breath of refeshment. He knew that was a lie, the man that shoved him had abnormal features, his eyes weren't human, feral, redish gold. His cheeks were almost blue. 'I killed enough to know the difference between the peaceful ones and the ones who fall to their own darkness...' He thought bitterly, recalling the first werewolf he had to kill. 'If it wasn't for _him..._ It would of never happened. You would of never turned... I'm sorry...' He shook his head and ordered a new drink.

While the bartender was filling his mug, he called out, "Oi Mochida! Didn't you see the mess our customers created, clean it up!.. Damn busboy has been only taking to ladies since he started..." The bar keep complained to the freindly client. He in turn, looked at the the bussboy, with narrowed eyes. Black spiky hair and maybe a little older than himself. He was, as stated, casually flirting with a few ladies in on a table at the corner.

'There is a full moon out...'

He thanked him and paid for the wine this time. He stared down at his drink, with eyes of affection. 'She was cute...' His cheeks were tinted only a slight pink thinking about the pale, purple, one eyed, beauty.

Tazaru and his lady friend, were in his room for the day approaching. It was lit with lanterns on all four corners. It was simple, with a bed suited for one, on the farthest right corner from the door. A night stand next to it. A closet in the middle of the wall to their left, but that was it.

Tazaru unmasked his gentleman's facade. He pressed her against the wall opposite of the door. He shoved her harshly and licked his lips. The lady had a few drink, so was in a different state of mind, but could clearly see the evil in his eyes. He wanted something more than just some fun. She gulped. "I-I think I'll g-get us some more drinks, that sounds g-good right?"

He had a hungry smile, revealing his fangs. "Oh... But it's right here." He whispered to her, stabbing fear in to her eyes, with his evil gold ones. She froze, paralyzed. "I wonder what to do first..." He mumbled to himself, kissing her neck.

"N-no... Stop," She began to whisper. This couldn't be happening. Vamapires don't exist. She began to force her self away from his grip, "Let me go!" He just smiled at her struggling, enjoying the fear in his prey.

He clutched her jaw roughly with one hand, and her waist with with his other. He shoved her head up and to the right, giving him access to her neck. He pulled his head back and snapped open his mouth, aiming his two top fangs down on her.

"NOOO!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

And blood splattered.

Chrome lifted her teeth away from the neck she finished feeding from. She pushed herself up, away from the chest she was resting on. She lifted her head high and to the ceiling. She let out a high pitched whimper of pleasure at the delicious taste of human blood, some drops fell off her fangs down her lip, sliding down her chin. They could feast on other creatures if the need was dire, but humans sustained their undead bodies with the best nutrition. She didn't suck her prey dry, leaving him alive. She never enjoyed turning anyone either.

She was just hungry...

She heard cries from the room next to her. She walked away from the bed, where she had just fed. The man was on it, faced up. He looked in pain, but began to pass out. He seemed confused not understanding what just happened to him. Chrome went to warn Tazaru that he was being to loud. They weren't supposed to be found out. The man she fed on would be sleeping for a few weeks, while he recovered. By then, they would be gone. But Tazaru was enjoying himself to much. 'Brute...' She thought, bitterly...

He was a good leader and soldier for the kingdom, but when it came down to it, he killed, fed or used anyone, with out any value to lives. Chrome was never comfortable with him around. He did things... He was a noble, but a twisted man inside his non beating heart. He was one of them though, and that had to count for something. She thought. During these times, her kingdom had to stay close.

She was walking down the nicely lit hallway to the next door. When she reached it, she knocked, that caused it to creak more open than it already was. Tazaru was a brute, but wouldn't leave the door open. Her eye grew in horror as she peeked inside.

The lady in Tazaru's arms was screaming before she was sucked dry. She kept screaming until some liquid splashed against her cheek and the wall behind her. She peeked with a frightened eye, until she opened both wide.

Tazaru's face was twisted in pain, he looked down at his chest. A glowing orange blade had pierced him. "Gwaah..." He began, then, "Aah!" As the blade pulled out of him. He coughed up blood and also tumbled back away from his prey.

He clutched at his wound turning to face the attacker. Standing in front of him, in the middle of the room, were orange eyes. "You..." Tazaru mumbled with surprise and disgust. The clutz from the bar was the man with orange eyes. "But they were brown before!" He yelled taking a lunge and swiping with his right hand's claws.

He was only standing, this time his hood on his head. His hair was covered, but a few spikes were sticking out, and a few were pushed down to his eyes. He swayed to his right and took a step back. He lifted the blade in his left hand, before blocking, with both his hands gripping the handle. He violently broke the defense back. He had his blade pulled back to his left, aimed at Tazaru's heart.

In one instant he thrusted the blade foward with a leaping stab.

Chrome only stared through the small space between the doorway and door. Her eye was wide as Tazaru's body began to hang limp around the hunter. He was facing the door, they both made eye contact. He gave Chrome desperate warning look, telling her mentally to never reveal her self, but to run! She stuttered, but nodded. The last image she saw was her ally disintegrate into ash. She stumbled backwards. 'A blade that can kill vampires... The holy sword, Durandal... The hunter with orange eyes killed Tazaru!'

The hunter sheathed the longsword he had hidden under his coat. It was a two sided blade, had two gemstones embedded in the hilt. A small one at the end of the handle, and a larger one between the hilt and blade, as they connect. It was a longsword, but still heavy and sturdy enough to be considered a claymore. After he finished his act, and closed his coat, he approached the female, who almost died.

His eyes were still orange. "Are you alright?" He asked firmly. She nodded her head, as a booming thunder sound eclipsed the entire town.

"Oi, Mochida I told you to clean up that mess!" The bar keep ordered, shoving the new guy to the mess created by Chrome, her prey, and the hunter. Mochida stumbled and mumbled an insult before dropping to his knees with a dust pan, a few rags and a sweeper in his hands.

"I thought working at a bar would get me closer to the ladies... worst first day..." He mumbled to himself. He was going to sweep the broken glass mug that fell away from the liquid, but the sparkling shine caught his eyes. The tavern wasn't making it shine like this. He followed the light that caused the shine, towards a window. The clouds had parted and the moon shined through the window. The bright full moon, caught his eyes. He was captivated by it's beauty. He felt a switch go off in his body... And the booming thunder was heard...

Chrome was running down the hallway reaching the stairs. The hunter was helping the, almost killed, lady gather her bearings. The tavern was surrounded by a horrible howl towards the moon. Chrome had to stop and claps her ears over the sound. It harshly affected her supernatural hearing. She closed her eye in pain, squirming in place. The hunter grew wide eyes.

'I need to hurry.' He ran out the door and told the lady to stay there until she knew it was safe.

Chrome ran down the stairs after, but she was hearing cries of panick and fear. Followed by animalistic horrible barks and chomps. She reached the tavern floor. It was the first time she actually saw one. A lycan. It had mauled through a few people, the ones that had enough time, scurried away. Few were trapped in the corners or under tables in fear, at the animal standing on its hind legs on the counter of the bar. It howled again, as it noticed the female vampire reaching the floor.

Chrome didnt hesitate to lunge for the door next to her. But he flung himself with his powerfull legs and arms at her. 'He's to fast, I won't make it!' She had her head turned towards the massive wolf hybrid. It had its arms reaching for her with a determined hunger in its eyes.

Chrome was going to ready her self, but a metallic clash blocked the werewolf's claws. He was standing in between a vampire and a lycan. He glanced back at her. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Her eye grew, finally seeing the orange eyes of the man. She couldn't believe it was the foolish boy who captivated her. She didn't answer.

She turned and ran out the door, fleeing for her life. He frowned at her action, but couldn't dwell on that. The lycan bit down with its sharp teeth at him. He dashed to his left. The wolf swiped left, right, then a back hand spin slash. He dodged all of them, with amazing foot work and speed. He leaped back, after the final spin attack, standing at the entrance of the tavern. The wolf tackled into him. He blocked with Durandal, but they broke the door, crashing through it, out into the village. He rolled along the stone road. The wolf pounced past him, braking into a run on all fours.

'Why is he after her...?' He thought flipping back on his feet, recovering with the momentum of the tumble.

Chrome was taking leap after leap, switching legs after each one. Her boots lightly landing on the roofs of building, but she was easily flying far with each leap. She felt fear. A hunter and a lycan were causing this feeling. Her head turned behind her as she heard loud thumbing noises behind her. The wolf was already reaching her, leaping over the small homes and buildings with easy. She was already going as fast as possible. 'I can't let it end here-' her thoughts were interrupted as the wolf yanked on the leg she just used to leap. Her eye grew, staring at the monster dead in the eyes. It growled as they both fell down, in between two buildings, in an alley. The wolf had his claws wrapped around her left leg as they fell.

While falling down the alley, the monster was pulling her closer. She kicked at its snout hard. It only growled angrily, before yanking her close with its mouth open. She reached for anything, as they fell. She couldn't die like this... Eaten by the eternal enemy of her species. She was about to kick again, but a flash of a flaming sword, sliced through the arm holding her. She gasped. The wolf howled in pain before crashing on the ground. She also tumbled along the ground. She felt something snap as she landed. She earned a few scrapes and bruises, but better than the alternative. She her eye was on the wall at the end of alley, creating a dead end. A man slammed his feet on it to stop his momentum, creating an explosion of debris.

She gulped at the return of the hunter... but was also relieved. He saved her. He was different from before. She stared at his new features. He had a flame on his forehead. Two silver plated gauntlets, but woven black under, with orange orbs over the fist. He was holding his sword, with both gauntlets. The ring, gauntlets, his sword, and the bangle on his leg were all covered in flames. He landed on the ground.

The werewolf stood, howling at the hunter. Chrome covered her ears, again in pain. The hunter had durandal in one hand before running up to the one armed wolf. It switched its focus back to Chrome. It seemed fixated on killing her. Chrome knew why, but the hunter didn't. She only stared in fear. The hunter used his other gauntlet to increase his flame output and fly. He slammed his right knee into the wolf's jaw. It yelped in pain, crashing out the alley.

He turned to Chrome. "Can you stand, you need to run!" He said with a quiet, but firm voice. She was confused as to why he was protecting her, but timidly nodded. She tried to stand but gritted her teeth in pain. Both of them looked at her feet. One was bent wrong. He narrowed his eyes. She needed help, but the threat of the wolf was still around.

It was bleeding out its arm, but seemed to have alot of fight in it. It was going to charge back into the alley, but the hunter ran out of it, towards him. Chrome could only stare, her fate was completely in his hands. Even if he killed the lycan, he would kill her, the moment it was revealed she was a vampire. Tazaru was caught by his barbaric nature. She couldn't make a mistake. She had to act as humanly as posibble. 'If he knew I was a vampire he wouldn't be trying to save me... I can't let it slip, until I'm safely away from him... or...'

The werewolf slashed with its remaining claws. The hunter ducked under it, and hooked his left burning gauntlet inot the animals gut. The wolf made a sound of pain, before it dropped it's hand to the ground and used it to stand, as it kicked the hunter away with both hind legs. He blocked with durandal. He skidded backwards form the force of the wolf.

The lycan landed on its feet again. It had created a small space between Chrome and the hunter. He glanced at the vampire and tried to go for it one last time. The hunter noticed this.

Chrome could only gape in fear at the massive creature attacking her again. It was about to enter the alley, but the hunter used a massive flame output from his gauntlets, and sword, to transmit himself above the werewolf and inside the alley. He used another burst of flame to fly down and impale the wolf through its head. The monster went forcibly down, head first. The hunter landed on one knee and a boot on the ground. He pulled himself and his blade up. The wolf limply fell back down from the rugged yank.

The hunter sheathed his blade with a sigh, his gauntlets and the flame on his forehead left him. It appeared as if the gauntlets burned into fire and flew into his two rings. He walked to Chrome but his eyes were still orange. He kneeled down to the sitting up female.

Her breath grew sharp. He was staring at her face intently while he wrapped his thumb and index finger around her chin. She grew a wide eye. He softly shifted her face from side to side scanning for injuries. She her pale face was seemingly flush, cause of his bold actions. She was royalty and was never treated as such. He nodded after scanning her injuries.

"We need to focus on this first." He mumbled looking down at the twisted foot. She gulped as he softly wrapped his hands around her black boot. "This is gonna hurt." He said quietly looking at her. She stared back, his eyes seemed concerned and guilty for the pain she was about to feel. It fascinated her. How could humans display these emotions so easily?

She nodded at him with a hint of fear in her eye, she knew this was going to hurt. He nodded back before focusing on her foot again. She was holding her thigh anxious for the moment.

Snap!

She cried and swung her head back in pain. She then leaned foward and down to her leg, clutching it tightly. He looked guilty for causing her pain, but atleast her foot was back in place. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eye was full of tears, but she only let one fall. He looked really guilty now... She noticed the smallest blush, even through his hard exterior and orange eyes.

She could use this to her advantage, he could escort her to the kingdom of Millefiore. She just needed to manipulate him. She knew she could, he was human after all. He didnt seem to notice her secret, and she knew she could manage somehow, she had too. Her kingdom was on the brink of war. She had no escort anymore, and it was only her first night outside of her home, she knew she wouldn't survive with out help. She knew it was almost suicide to try and use this hunter... but she saw the attraction he just displayed here and in the bar when they first made eye contact. She could seduce him, she had too... "Thank you... Boss." She whispered with an alluring voice and smile, before she leaned foward, and planted her lips on his left cheek. Rewarding him with an innocent smooch...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed the intro to the new 2796 series I'm starting. It will be a darker tone than I'm used to writing but Im really excited to work on it. It will have my favorite couple as star crossed lovers. A Vampire and a Hunter! There will be lots of violence as you can see from the first chapter. But also alot of 2796!**

Chapter 2

Traveling to the kingdom of Namimori

His eyes reverted back to brown with her kiss on the cheek. "Eeeh!" He blushed stumbling backwards on his ass. He was holding the cheek she just kissed with disbelief. 'Boss?!'

She was beaming with confusion. Did he not like the thank you? He saved her and snapped her foot back in place. Now that her bone was in its socket, she was able to stand, but it still hurt. Thank god she had just fed or she would of been crying mountains.

He was caught off guard by her kiss and recomposed himself. He lept to his feet and bent down to offer his hand. "How do you feel? Do you think you can walk?" He asked with a hard deemener. He wasn't in his hyper dying will anymore, but he was still focused.

His eyes were brown again. She was mesmerized by his eyes' ability to shift beautiful colors... 'But he has killed so many of us...' She was fearful around him, but she had no other option. He killed a vampire and a werewolf in the span of ten minutes, without a struggle. That kind of protection guaranteed safe passage to her destination. She had no idea what she could do anyways, she knew nothing of the outside world. She nodded her head and shyly wrapped her hand around his gentle one. She gulped.

His eyes narrowed, her hand was cold. He shook the thought away. She had an amethyst eye full of emotions. Their eyes were always feral, either gold, red, or both swirling around eachother. She couldn't be one. They were void of emotions, doing what ever it takes to get what they want...

He helped her to her feet and kept his arm around her, letting her take it easy. She still looked in pain. She mentally sighed. Her foot was still killing her and his support was a life savior. They walked out of the alley. She had an arm around his shoulder and neck with one leg tucked behind her, in the air, hoping with the other. Once they were out of the alley, in the moonlight, he asked her. "You were going to stay at the tavern weren't you, I'm sure they closed for the night and vacated all their customers. Do you want me to take you to the closest inn?" He suggested.

The beautiful pale girl looked completely lost and shook up. How could she not be, being attacked by a werewolf is a horrible experience. She looked at him. She shook her head. "I will stay with you." She simply stated, it was absolute. He was flabbergasted. She had the strength to walk on her own and released her grip on him, standing.

'What.' He wasn't expecting that. He took off his hood and shook his head. "No, that would put your life at risk. Besides I don't live here, I was just following a lead to hunt that." He then gave a grim point to the human lying dead on the floor. She shook her head again.

"I am indebted to you. You saved my life, I will stay with you until it is repaid, Boss." She stated firmly. She had a calm expression, but there was an air about the way she spoke.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He felt obligated to help her, after what she just experienced, but she wanted to repay a non-existing debt. He sighed defeated, " You don't owe me anything. But I'll make sure you're safe for a couple days. You were almost killed..." He mumbled the last part with guilt. Others died... at least he stopped it before more lives were lost. He felt sorry for slaying it also. He wanted to find the man before he turned. He could of restrained him in the woods and then lead him to people who could of taught him how to use his curse. 'Well some call it a gift...' He thought bitterly.

He killed the rumored werewolf of the village, but Mochida was a victim. Never knowing of his own sins. Boss sighed... 'What a cruel, blood soaked world.'

Chrome didn't like his offer, "Until I repay my debt, You will be my Boss." She stated as an order. He flinched at her firm words, but didn't back down. In her kingdom a debt was repaid. Blood, labor, or gold. And now she was in a life debt with the man who seeks their deaths. Life can't be repaid by gold.

"I'm not your Boss! you don't owe me anything!" He retorted. Her royal stubbornness was on display. It was annoying. He could tell from her elegant, yet skin tight white dress, under her robe and cloak, the symbolic earing she wore, and the beautiful gold choker, with amethyst imbued along the center, that she was from a noble household, to say the least. They both held a fight with their eyes. Neither backing down. They were inches away, glaring daggers at eachother. He wanted to stay firm, but was staring into her deep violet eye. It was open with stubbornness shining back at him, blinking at a graceful pace. He gave up with another sigh. 'She is to stubborn...' "fine, but at least call me by my name. Sawada, Tsunayosi." He mumbled. She grew an innocent wide eye. She thought about what he said.

"Chrome Dukuro." She stated, she was a nervous mess, it was her first real conversation with someone outside. He turned and walked a way. She stood there, until he turned.

"What are you waiting for?" He simply spoke. He then turned back the way he was walking and continued down the road. She was stuck for a second, and then manged to follow him.

"Coming, Boss!" She said in a high pitch vioce. She felt relieved she was able to convince the infamous hunter. He seemed completely oblivious to what she was. She had to make sure she didn't slip up. He was dangerous. She was beginning to reach him, she had a little fear, seeing what he was capable of earlier. But then he tripped...

Her voice was so quiet, but held volume. He was caught off guard by the way she spoke, a hauntingly beautiful orchestra, and lost his balance. He pushed himself off the stone carved road.

Chrome was dumbfounded. 'He's so clumsy...' That was the second time she saw him slip up so easily. She narrowed her eye. She couldn't let her guard down. Maybe he was just masking his true persona.

"You don't have to call me that, I told you my name already. It's Tsunayosi." Tsuna stated firmly, trying to overcome his embarrassing fall. She reached him as he finished talking, and they began to walk side by side. Alone along the empty road, lit by only the moon. The life of the town was stripped by the werewolf.

She was staring blank at his complaint. "I will address you as Boss." She ordered. He visibly cringed at the way she was bossing around her supposed Boss.

"But I'm not your Boss! Ugh forget it." He sighed in defeat. She was so stubborn. 'I can't just leave her here though, she needs shelter at least.' They continued to walk. "Where were you headed anyways?" He asked with narrowed eyes. She was definitely royalty, but no escort was around... not knowing the vampire he vanquished was it.

She rotated her head to him and innocently stared into his brown suspicious eyes. She felt like she was being interrogated. She had no reason to lie, but timidly spoke, "The land where the Millefiore reign and sit on the throne."

Boss nodded his head. That was the biggest kingdom in all the land. It wasn't odd to stumble upon folk who were headed there. People looking for fame, wealth, or those who already had it, traveled to that rule. He never entered it's walls as he seeked neither.

He was only a wanderer who seeked answers and blood.

"You will take me there..." Chrome stated, but it came out as a question for her Boss. Having replaced her elegant stubbornness with an innocent nervousness. He almost stumbled again. She only continued to walk next to him, enjoying the simple conversation with Boss.

'She says she wants to repay a debt to me, but is only adding to it!' He stared at her weird nature. He shook his head. "No, I have no obligation towards you." He stated. But he caught guilt because of her wide, dejected orb of violet.

She recomposed herself. Reestablishing her noble elegance. "Where are we headed then, Boss?" She asked with a bitterness, bringing that stubborn royal air back around her.

He glanced at her again. He felt guilty and knew he was going to cave. 'Fuuta did say that I have the number one spot in not being able to say no to a request...'

"The farthest I will take you is to Namimori, It is on the way to your destination and I have been meaning to visit it anyways." He informed her. "Namimori is the neighboring kingdom, although still far from Millefiore, you will be able to find safe passage to your destination from there."

She parted her lips, but couldn't gasp. She instead spoke, "Thank you... Tsunayosi." She mumbled out his real name, her voice was still stubborn, and she was looking down in a pout, but it was cute and timid. She had the smallest blush and it brought life to her pale, corpse like face. It tugged at his lonely heart.

The sun was coming up and they were walking towards the stables. "It's been a long night, and we need rest, but it would be best if we travel during the day, the nights are dangerous." He stated logically. He was tired. He hadn't slept for a couple days, tracking the wolf, but could handle another sleepless day. She paused.

The sunlight wouldn't kill her, but she would definitely be weak. Her eye was extremely sensitive to the light of the day, her body became tender and vulnerable, the effects would increase if she didn't feed regularly. She would prefer to travel during the night, but that would be suspicious for Boss. She just had to feed every night, with out him finding out. She gulped. If she was going to bare the sunlight, she had one condition.

He noticed her frozen position and stopped in front of her, turning to face her. "I require a carriage for the long journey." She ordered her Boss, as if it was the simplest request. She would need some shelter from the suns dangerous rays. He narrowed his eyes.

She was so high-handed, but didn't seem to be aware of it. She grew up pampered, with everyone catering to her every whim. She was a pure vampire, with no human decedent, and as such she was given the royal upbringing of a princesses. She didn't realize how different it was outside of her kingdom. She believed it was normal to be treated in such a spoiled way.

He scoffed at the way she ordered him. He wasn't anybody's slave. He knew she was royalty, but that gave him no reason to accommodate her request. Be it beggers, kings, or the dammed, he served under no one. He clenched his jaw. Her attitude was annoying yet there was a lost innocence buried deep with in her.

"If you have the coin to purchase one for our journey, then we can, but it's not my problem..." He spoke with a ruggedness. He was planing on going to Namimori anyways, so bringing her along wouldn't be a big deal, but he wasn't going to attend to her needs. He already had his faithful lion, he didn't need any other method of travel.

She scrunched her face. She did not believe how he easily kept denying her. It was frustrating. Everyone else she spoke to always listened to her. She gave him an annoyed scowl, before opening her purple, almost white robe, that hugged her body over her beautiful dress. She pulled out a satchel from a baggy pocket inside of it. It made a heavy dangling sound. His eyes almost popped out of its sockets. She was loaded with coin.

"Boss, is this enough?" She said with a majestic snobbish vioce. She knew it was a thousand times more, but his shocked reaction gave her a conceited satisfaction.

She was annoyingly right. He grunted a yea and nodded. 'Nobles and their smug attitudes.' "We can purchase a carriage at the next village, it's only a hour ride. After that you can get your beauty sleep, Princess." He spoke as they turned the corner. He was trying to be sarcastic with the name, but it flew out of him so fluently. 'That's felt too natural!' He was Boss, she was Princess. She nodded with a confused glare.

'Princess...' She stared at him waiting for an explanation. He replied with his regular hard deemener.

"You are dressed a one and I can hear nobility coming from you're voice." He spoke firmly as they reached the stables. It was outdoors next to the outskirts of town. There were no torches lit, as the keepers had fled when word spread of the attack.

She gasped out an oh. She then smiled as she approached her snow white mare with the same purple eyes as her. She kept her silent walk, but picked it a pace as she reached her pet.

She grew her smile as she wrapped her hands around the faithfull animal's head and enveloped her in the warmest hug she could muster. Tenderly placing her forehead on the mare, in between her eyes.

The moonlight. Her smile. Her fragile, but loving hug full of a coldness that sparked with warmth. She was beautifully reflecting the moonlight and the warmth she never had... He gasped at how she was displaying herself. Time slowed for him as he stared at the beautiful vampire embracing her faithful mare. He gulped.

She then began to stroke the side of its cheek petting her. She was still smiling.

Tsunayosi was standing next to her, as his lion was in the stall next to Chrome's horse. His lion was half a size bigger than her horse. It had a fire main swirling around his head, and he also had a metal visor on his forehead that seemed to be part of his body. He had grown from that small cub he was and into the king of the jungle. He had many scars around his body. Both him and his kind owner had mirrored scars. A few scars told the story of their bond, and how they recived them for the many time they were protecting and fighting along side eachother. He roared happily at him.

Chrome stumbled back in fear. That thing was huge and battle worn. It was scarier and more massive than any animal she had seen. It had flames. It had the same ability as Boss.

Tsuna smiled back at his best friend. "Hey Natsu, see I told you, I wouldn't take long! Were you scared while I was away?" He happily talked to his pet, while he ruffled his flaming mane. Not burning at all.

Chrome had a wide eye at Boss. Then stared at the beast again. His permanent scowl was replaced with a smile, taking to the scariest animal she had ever laid her eyes on. Her horse didn't seem affected by the scary monster. It neighed, getting the attention of Boss and his pet. Then Boss's pet noticed her and Chrome. The king of the jungle tried to hide inside the stall from the petite vampire's stare and her pale white horse. He scampered away like a scaredy cat.

"N-Natsu! We are going to escort them to Namimori! How does that sound boy? You wanna visit our old home!" He encouraged his loyal, but timid lion.

Chrome actually grew a sweatdrop and was not able to accept that huge animal was so shy. 'It's a-adorable...'

She was peeking inside the stall, losing her fear, now curious. The lion was shaking next to the farthest wall curled up into a ball, and his tail tucked in fear. But it grew some bravery after hearing his owner's words. The tail wagged alittle and he peeked up and around his shoulder. He was still shaking, but straightened himself and stood. He turned and was able to walk back to his owner and his new companion. He had scared eyes.

"Can I pet him, Boss?" She asked, innocently blinking at the cute, but scarred lion. Boss asked his pet for her.

"Nuts, this is Princess, Chrome Dukuro." He made a hand gesture at Chrome. "Is it ok if she pets you?" He asked his shy pet. Natsu glanced at Princess with his timid eyes, but then gave a shy nodded. Boss petted his lion in comfort and he purred. "A lot of folk are scared of him because he is so big and has an intimidating appearance. That's why he is so shy around new people. They usually get frightened and so he runs away..." Boss's voice was so soft. She involuntary shivered at how vulnerable, her clumsy, but always strong-armed Boss was being.

Guilt hit her in the chest when she realized she did exactly what Boss just said. She actually felt her lifeless heart beat in sympathy for a moment. "Sorry Natsu." She whispered honestly rubbing his cheek. "This is Owl." She told Boss's pet and introduced her white mare. Both pets gazed at eachother with their heads out of the stalls and twisted facing eachother. She neighed happily. He grew scared and looked down.

"You named your horse Owl?" Boss asked her, petting the lively mare. It licked his cheek and then began to blink inoccently at him. He continued to pet her. Not affected by her slobbering actions.

"Yes Boss. Her eyes and fur are like that of a white owl." She simply stated still petting Boss's pet. They both had a smile petting eachother's precious companions. Natsu was purring in pleasure at the way Chrome was scratching under the ear. She was also unaffected by his flaming main. And Owl kept trying to lick Boss.

They both opened the stalls for their animals and led them out of it and onto the meadow in front of the stables.

They were side by side on a dirt road leading to the next village, on the outskirts of the current town they were leaving. Chrome was about to straddle her horse but was struggling to swing her foot over her mare.

His strong battle hardened, yet gentle hands wrapped around her tiny waist under her black cloak, but over her thin robes. Boss easily and gently lifted her up and placed her securely on Owl, making sure she was snug and comfy.

She actually gasped at his gentle, but firm action. She had more life that day than any other she lived before, and her face was a shade of human red, blushing. "... I could of done it myself." She told him in a stubborn pout. He was about to retort and start a verbal battle with her, but didn't when she whispered. "But thank you, Boss." She was looking away from him, hiding her red face, but he could hear the sincerity in her words.

He sighed out a smile. 'I can't figure her out, she is so stubborn, but also seems like she is lost in this world, like me...'

"Your welcome, Princess." He stated and climbed onto his faithful lion. The sun was about to rise over the horizon as they spurred on to the next village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A dance in the rain part 1

Drip, drip, drop. The rain beat down on the little village. Chrome mentally sighed. The rain came with the sun. They had left their animal companions in the shanty stables. "I hope Owl will be ok." Chrome whispered.

Tsuna grunted taking a sip of his wine. She pouted. They were in a small tavern, waiting for the rain to die. They were both sitting in a booth. A wooden window, a canvas of gloom.

The rain dropped on wooden shingles. Puddles splashed on, by the people who rushed to finish errands. The wind and storms of morning, brought solitude to the grey sky.

'It's so depressing.' Tsuna glared. "Natsu will be fine, he likes the rain. It's never bothered us." Chrome smiled. She tucked a strand, of her mop hair, behind her ear. Her beautiful earring shimmered with the drops of water. "I like it too Boss." Her pineapple spikes were sagging, a few drops trailing on the tips. She reached back and pulled out the two long gold pins that kept her hair styled.

Tsuna gulped when her hair splashed around her shoulders. She shook her head a little. Her hair was free, but ended up entangled on her face, and neck. She kept her smile, staring at the rain. A beautiful smile with parted lips.

Boss hid his blush by taking a chug. He slammed his cup down. "I don't think the rain will slow any time soon. Maybe a couple days." He ordered another drink.

"We should find proper lodging for later, Boss."

He nodded. Another sip. "So what's your story, Princess?" He asked, glaring at the rain.

She sighed and pouted. He always had a wild look in his eyes. A stray dog. "It's not important, but I come from a land hidden from the world. Forgotten by all." She mumbled. Her eye grasped after the beautiful rain. He glared at his mug. Her words reached close to home. "What about you, Boss?"

He raised his eyes to her. He ruffled his hair with one hand. Bits of water splashed around him. He gazed out the window. "I've been wandering the world most of my life now. It's all me and Natsu know. My home is gone. Forgotten."

"...Boss"

He smirked, chugging his mug. A drop raced down his lips. "Well, we get by just fine on our own." He didn't need a noble's pity.

Chrome's eye found shelter on her lap. "By killing creatures of the night..." She couldn't face him, but her whisper might.

The tavern was dead quiet. The pelting rain, barely audible.

He kept his scowl. "I was asked by a friend to find him." Was all he said on the subject. 'I couldn't save him. One of our own.'

Chrome didn't like his answer. 'His friend asked him to kill a werewolf. He did it so easily. He murdered Tazaru and that werewolf without a second thought.' He was the monster. "Do you like doing it?" She mumbled.

"Kill or be killed..." He mumbled back. His eyes reflected the rain. Her head was down, but her eye raised to his gaze. A drip of the rain fell off her bangs and onto her nose. Her violet orb enjoyed the view of the weather in his eyes.

His answer was to the point. But his eyes were clouded. He gulped his drink and slid out of the booth. "Let's find a place to rest." He began to walk away, aiming for the door.

"W-Wait Boss, the bill?" She asked, sliding away from the booth. He froze.

'Shit, I should pay now.' "Sorry, I forgot." He rubbed the back of his hair embarrassed.

* * *

His sandals clapping with the rain.

A lone man. His steps, the only thuds stomping on the bridge. The sight past it, in front of him, was blurred by the rain. He could make out three shadows, followed by two in the distance. The three approaching reeked of foul intent.

The three were walking on the bridge. They met in the middle. "Oi, what do we have here, a foreigner?" The leader of the trouble makers began.

"Move. I hate crowds." He warned.

"Eeh? Scared. I wonder what kind of treasures people of the East bring." At once, they all ganged up on the samurai.

* * *

"Boss, what do we do?" Chrome cried. A crime was taking place. No one else was around. Tsuna's fingers wrapped around the hilt of Durandal. He ran towards the bridge at full speed.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

A clean slice. It split the rain and a man's throat. He ducked with a spin, evading a knife. A stab through the chest. The last one standing tried to shoot him. Bang. He moved his head to the right, the bullet grazed past his raven hair. He ran through the gunman. The katana took his life. He sheathed his blade, after wiping it clean with his scabbard.

"He killed them all..." Tsuna gasped at the samurai in front of him. His speed was faster than the eye, and his technique was so precise.

Tsuna gripped his blade tighter. He approached the foot of the bridge. The lone samurai walked past the pile of dead bodies around him. The rain washed away their blood. It swirled around the river below.

He and Tsuna made eye contact. A moment screaming for blood. The samurai growled with his eyes. He walked next to the two. Tsuna released the tight grip around his blade, but kept it lingering. They glared at eachother, neither backing down. One wrong move would spark the rain, the tension. The samurai stood to Tsuna's side. His thumb ready to unsheath one of his blades.

The rain cracked like pebbles on the stone road.

The samurai released his grip with a smirk, and continued on his way.

"Who was he?" Tsuna mumbled. Chrome also stared at the leaving swordsman. Her eye full of fear. "He killed three thugs in the blink of an eye."

She frowned. "Humans are more violent than I imagined."

"What was that, Princess?" The rain over powered her whisper. She shook her head. Boss scowled.

* * *

"Hey, this looks like a nice place." Boss pointed sheepishly. He didn't care where anymore. They were soaking wet. The store buidlings didn't provide shelter, unless you were a customer.

Chrome gasped, it was a cozy two story in. Simple, normal. They walked in side. The bar/inn keeper smiled at the two. An elderly man. "Get in here you two, take off those robes. Warm up next to the fire." He grunted. He mumbled about the reckless youths these days.

Her eye flashed at his mannerisms. Boss was doing as the old man said. He thanked him and asked for a room. Chrome timidly copied Boss. She hung her cloak and robes next to Boss's coat.

* * *

She was in her white dress. It was damp and clung to her clothes. Boss gulped at the transparent clothes. It did nothing to hide her hourglass curves. It illuminated it more so. Her hair was down in a tangled mess, and her clothes clung to her body. She walked next to the fire place with a smile. The front of her body was facing the fire, her back visible to Boss. Her eyepatch was shrouded by the shadows of the flame. It was so entrancing for Boss. Her body was radiating with warmth.

She ran her hands through her wet hair. Her body arched in a curving twist, to give her a better reach with her hands. Or maybe just a better view for her Boss? He had wide eyes, staring at the sexy figure. The side of her perky bosom and her peach shaped bottom were presented in front of him, her dress left nothing to the imagination. He gasped for air. Her hair still in her hands, revealed an appealing neck and her gold choker. Her body was dangerous curved, seducing his eyes. The fire shined in front of her, bringing her pale skin to life. She began to redo the pineapple. The two pins in her mouth. A few strands slipped from her grip. She playfully wrestled with her glimmering hair. Her whole body took part in the struggle, it fidgeted with a bounce. She finished and grabbed her pins. She placed them back in. They poked out of the top her head in a cute cross. She patted the pineapple. She then swayed her head across her shoulder. Her cheek leaned on her shoulder. Her eye met Boss's, with a warm smile. He gasped. She was beautiful. He averted his eyes. She tilted her head, with a finger to her lips.

* * *

The innkeeper gave Boss a pair of keys for the both of them. Chrome was sitting on a warm couch next to the fire place in the lobby.

"That swordsman was strong. What if he comes after me and Boss?" She whispered. Her eye was wide. Boss couldn't see because of the rain, but the ronin glared at her, right after the cold confrontation with Boss. "Does he know who I am?"

The table broke her thoughts as a key slid next to her side. "Here, I got us a room. Two beds." Boss grunted. She was on the couch, her knees up to her breast, and her feet tucked on the cushion. She snapped her face at the key then at Boss. Her wet bangs whipping gently across her eye back and forth.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap." He was walking up the stairs. Chrome kept shifting her face to him and the key.

"One room?" She baffled out. He nodded. He didn't care either way. A bed was a bed, who cares where.

"Yea and if you need something while I'm sleeping..." He waved at her. "You're on your own."

She stared wide eye at him. A room with Boss. She clenched her fist. He was so rude. He just left her in the middle of the lobby. She was a vampire with alluring abilities. She caught him starring earlier and tried to use her natural enchanting aura to seduce him. He should of been wrapped around her finger. She frowned. He was able to resist her. No human had before...

She stood up and grabbed the key. She sighed. She was a creature of the night. Daytime was never a good time to feed, but Boss was heading to bed. This was her chance.

She went to place her robes and cloak back on. She held the doorknob. "Do I even have to come back?" Her eye stared down at her hand. She was already at a village, couldn't she just leave him here. The longer she stayed with him, the more he would find out about her. It would be inevitable, eventually he would find out she was a vampire. She nodded to herself. She could do this on her own. 'He's a monster who kills us in cold blood. He was just a means to an end, anyways.'

* * *

Boss was lounging on a bed next to the window. His arms crossed behind his head, on the bed. His eyes narrowed at the ceiling. Drops of water trailed down the window. It was hard to hear past the knocking rain.

But...

The door creaked open. The door slammed shut. She left. Gone. His scowl softened, but his eyes hardened. "...That idiot..."

He rolled to his side, towards the window. He closed his eyes.

* * *

The samurai was at an outside bar. A small visor over the little stand, sheltering the bar, and the few patrons under it. A man took a seat next to him.

"Did you find one?" He asked. His greasy smirk revolted the samurai. The raven haired ronin nodded his head.

"After... It will all be cleared?" He asked. His eyes focused on the sake in front of him. The fat snob next to him laughed. He slapped his back.

"Yes, Yes, I guarantee it. Money can fix so much boy!" He stood up and left the samurai. He used a bristling hat to shield him from the rain. "Our client wants a virgin by tonight. All our products are used up. You bring one, and your crimes will wash away." He laughed, heading for his brothel.

The samurai gripped his bowl. It was dishonorable. It was his only option. The one eyed beauty from before flashed in his mind. She was young and still seemed to be flowering. He gulped his drink. He wrapped his hand around one of his katanas and left the outside bar.

* * *

Chrome sighed in pleasure. The blood filling her fangs. She yanked her mouth away from her victim.

She was under the bridge. A body next to her. She lured a villager with her fake giggles and smiles. She licked the blood around her lips. The body slumped, face down on the shallow river. She gently flipped his body, so he wouldn't drown. She peeked around one of the wooden beams supporting the bridge.

Nobody was nearby. She snuck out of the river and walked to the riverbanks. "I should find safe passage to... Namimori right?" She asked herself, stopping in front of the bridge. The blood on the brigde had washed away, and the bodies were cleaned up. Probably by the authorities.

"You're alone." He whispered. His clapping sandals louder than the rain. She gulped. She snapped her face at the samurai approaching her and the bridge.

"W-What do you want?" Her pale lips quivered at his presence. One final step. He stood next to her. She tensed. It was quiet. Frightening quiet. Her fangs and claws extended.

She twisted her body to claw at him.

"Forgive me." He mumbled. Her eye widened. The only thing in front of her was the rain. Thud. Her eye rolled back into the darkness. She fell down face first on a puddle. The samurai stood behind her. He knocked her out with the butt of his hilt.

* * *

Chrome stirred from her slumber. She felt her body standing. Her blurry eye tried to focus on the people in front of her. Two of them. It was fuzzy. She tried to move her arms, they were extremely sore. She wiggled, but couldn't move. Her hands were shackled by cuffs over her head, keeping her up right. Her tip toes skimming the floor.

"What happened?" She tried, but her voice was dry, and it came out as a raspy whisper.

She heard voices, but it was all a haze.

"She will do great. You really are a great samurai, Hibari." The fat snob praised. Hibari frowned at the girl he captured.

"About our deal." He averted his gaze and glared at the man. He waved him off.

"I'll hold up my end, when our client finishes with her." He laughed, walking out the door. The samurai held his tongue of anger. He darted his eyes at Chrome.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, walking out the door.

Chrome's eye grew. What was going on?! She didn't like any of this! She tried to use her strength to break free, but even she couldn't break through steel cuffs. She was a prisoner.

Her eye, and the rain, spilled the tears of her fear. She whimpered. The words of the larger man implied that she was going to be soiled. If that happened, who would be able to love her? She would be cast out of her kingdom. Branded a whore. Humanity really committed these horrible acts? What were they? "Humans are the scary ones..."

The samurai was the scariest, but he held a heavy burden of guilt in his eyes. He was leaning on the door he just left. His throat binded and his eyes narrowed in shame.

"Boss... Even though you said..." She gulped back a tear. "Please save me..." She cried. She didn't want to be on her own. It was cruel to be alone. This world was truly horrible.

The rain and thunder drowned out her silent plead.

* * *

 **thanks for reading. I've been struggling to write this story. I felt like I was forcing it to be something it wasn't. But after taking some time I found the style of how I want to write it. Chapters will be shorter than planned, and arcs broken in to parts. It is rated M for the themes of it, not for kids, it will have as mentioned themes of rape and prostitution. Crime, murder, alcohol, drugs, lemons or heavily implied sex, and or nudity, that sort of stuff. It was rated T. But the problem is that it limits alot of the possibilities of this story and where im headed with it. So yeah this chapter marks the beginning of the first arc. And Hibari's intro! He will be a main character. I find it bizarre yet fitting. Chrome a Vampire, Tsuna a (spoiler) werewolf, and Hibari a samurai on foreign soil. The three fit perfectly in my thoughts with how I picture their adventures, and their love triangle. Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dance in the rain part 2

"Geez..." Tsuna yawned. He thanked the old man and walked outside. "I guess she really is one of us." He stretched out his hand staring at the sky. He caught a few droplets, but they slipped past his finger.

He smelled blood last night. He killed the vampire, but he never bit the lady's neck. Chrome left and his nostrils filled of blood, even through the rain. His sense of smell was one of a werewolves strength.

"That samurai." Only a skilled fighter could take down a vampire. The fragrance that accompanied blood, her royal perfume, vanished without a trace.

He ran down the street. His boots splashed on the puddles. He couldn't smell Chrome, but he knew how these villages worked. The illusion of peace and comfort. In the shadows, a village that profits from sex labor. Chrome was a virgin flower. He knew that much considering how 'preserved' she was for a vampire. She was too innocent from the world.

Fuck, why did he have to end up responsible.

Tsuna slowed to a stop on the same bridge. He could sniff out her lavender scent on a few of the villagers in front of him. His eyes burned orange as he approached them, with a sinister shadow as his arua.

* * *

"H-Hibari!" The fat owner of the brothel busted into the samurai's current housing quarters. "We have a problem! The guy who came with the girl you stole is looking for her! One of our men came back, he was barely alive when he made it-"

Hibari ignored him. He foresaw this. He rose from his meditation and grabbed his katanas. He shoved past the fat snob. "This is the last favor. If you don't clear my crimes..." The carnivore bore his fangs. "I will bite you to death."

And left.

* * *

Tsuna followed the scent of blood that a low lackey left behind as he ran away. He stood in front of the brothel. It was two stories, with women displayed in cages, as if they were only a used up product. He pitied them, but was focused on rescuing the hopeless damsel. A vampire of all the possible types. 'Why couldn't she be a neko, or fairy princess, but nooo, she had to a vampire.' He gritted his teeth. "If I don't save her, Natsu will throw a fit." He really grew attached to her.

But werewolves and Vampires were mortal enemies. He had been having conflicting feelings towards her since they met.

The door to the entrance opened and out came the same samurai from eariler. "I have to ask you to leave." He ordered. His blade ready to bite Tsuna.

Tsuna cracked his neck. "We both know I'm not gonna do that." A few of his bangs dripping. The rest of his hair shadowed by his hood. Already prepared. A flame steaming over his forehead.

The rain blurred them.

The fat snob had men on the second story window aiming rifles at the rouge adventurer.

The fat snob more tense than ever. "Eliminate both of them when you get the chance."

Tsuna's ears perked up to that, even in the lighting and pelting rain. "Their using you." He told the foreigner.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Mind games or the truth? His movements would confess.

He unsheathed a katana.

Slice.

Defended by his blade.

The katana almost biting off his head. But a sliver of steel shielded him.

The wolf had a hungry grin. It unnerved the carnivore and excited him.

They spilt the rain. The sparks and air cutting attacks created a barrier from the droplets for a moment.

Durandal hacked across but Hibari gracefully slid under it, and snuck in for a stab.

A burning gauntlet's knuckle plating intercepted it, a strong punch. Hibari growled at his concept of fighting. No true manta. More savage than man.

A flying knee kept Hibari focused. He blocked it. Tsuna was in the air and stepped on his shoulder, jumping off him as a spring board. "I said they are using you." As he lunged to the second story window.

The fat snob paled. "Fire!"

All the windows shattered.

Hibari grew wide eyes and rolled back through the front entrance.

Tsuna ignited his gloves and weaved through the rainfire of bullets. A blast to the left, then curved in an arc, diving with a duel grip on his blade.

He bursted a window with a peircing stab into a rifleman. Tsuna forced it out and stood. "Where is she?" He asked, kind of annoyed. He was dealing with this for a vampire.

'But our kind gets enough crap trying to live our lives. She should be given a chance.'

It was a wide wooden room. It's intent was probably a room where they showed off the 'best products.' He glanced, spotting the obvious leader. The only one who was a gluten while the village was of hungry frail folk.

He flinched and ran out quickly ordering the men to kill Tsuna.

"Oi! Don't make this as cliché as it needs to be!" Tsuna whined and tripped over his useless two feet. He was trapped in the common one man vs. Many situation. He just sighed. He dusted himself off as he stood.

All of them looked ready for a good fight.

"Nope." He cast a spell on his clothes.

His arua shifted to an animalistic hunger. His figure grew in the shadows. Twice his original size. His fur, snow white. Savage eyes burning with amber.

He stood as the lone wolf. Even in his werewolf form he wasn't overly bulky. Slimmer than Mochida, but still with powerful hind legs and broad shoulders.

All the people paled at the monster.

He shrugged, and did the classic roar.

They obviously dropped their weapons and ran away with a comical dust cloud.

He shifted back to human, his clothes reappeared from the spell.

He grumbled something about having to use his wolf form. He trudged out the door into a hallway.

* * *

Chrome jerked her inprisoned body. That evil roar from the last village had followed her. 'But Boss killed the werewolf!' No not this nightmare again.

Boss walked through the hallways. It was like a Chinese Maze from the edo castles. He apologized after entering a few rooms they were using for 'entertainment.'

He easily side stepped from a charging bandit, and rammed his gauntlet into his gut. Knocking out all his air. He collapsed forward clutching his stomach.

A bullet. He blocked it with his blade. A another shot. Tsuna jumped to the wall and bounced off it, in a zigzag leap, and a momentum filled kick across the skull.

He landed and kept walking. The hallway behind him littered with defeated scum.

Hibari's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

The fat snob snorted back a gunk of snot, aiming a pistol at the animal. He was cowering in his office, backed up against the window.

Hibari refused to share anymore words with him.

"Oi, back up! I'll clear your crimes! I have money take it! Anything! You can have the virgin!"

Carnivores ignore the pleas of insects.

"Aaah" He fired. Hibari unsheathed his blade with a dodging sprint.

"Gwaaah.." The blade in his inflated gut. A slash across. Blood splattered.

His overweight figure tumbled into the window shattering it. Fell in a river behind the building, swept up by it.

He cleaned his katana and walked away. He would continue to wander until he was cleared of his crimes.

Chrome struggled as much as she could. What if the beast came? She need to escape some how!

The door busted open with a scared thug rolling, defeated.

Was it too late?

Boss crossed his arms with a scowl standing in the doorway.

You have no idea how bright her eye lit up seeing him. His hard eyes flinched at the joy she gave him.

He walked up to her. Her smile began to grow. He stood in front of her.

"Boss! You-"

He flicked her forehead.

"Ow..." She whined.

"You should of told me you were a vampire."

She paled. "I-Im-" She panicked. He held his blade high.

The inevitable slice came. Cutting off her shackles.

She blinked, falling to her knees. "Ara?"

"Come on, its still along way to Namimori."

She wanted to question him. Why spare her?

But she couldn't. She was so grateful she was alive and not deflowered.

She attempted to stand but fell down. Tsuna paused.

She tried again but couldn't stand.

He sighed. He walked up to the helpless vampire and picked her up bridal style. She blinked in a shy blushing manner.

"It's ok. They probably drugged you." He informed.

She drapped her arms around him. She buried her head against his neck. "Thank you Tsunayoshi."

He nodded. "Just don't bite my neck."

She let out a giggle. Boss was fine with her being a vampire.

... But would it be ok if she knew he was a werewolf...


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 _ **And so the trio begin their adventure**_

The rain dyed out.

Squish, squish, Tsuna walked to the stables outside the small village. "Here Natsu, take care of her." He faced Owl, "Sorry, but Natsu has natural healing abilities."

Owl nodded, agreeing.

"Lets take it slow, she needs her rest." He asked after straddling Owl. They began to take their leave and headed to the next path, where ever it led them.

Chrome was dazed, still affected from the drug. "Soft kitty." She mumbled clutching his mane and burying her head against his fur. She was SO comfy. A warm sensation was purifying her, or would it be unpurifying her, a vampire?

Natsu had a gentle stride, but Tsuna rolled his eyes. Natsu wasn't even trying to hide how happy he was.

"Boss will keep keeping me safe, right?" She mumbled in her dazed black out, not really coherent.

He glanced at her. She was quietly snoring? Vampires don't sleep? "Until we reach Namimori." What ever they drugged her with must of been strong.

She shook her head. A small haunting giggle escaped her cold lips. "You'll stay with me, if I turn you." She smiled happily deciding Boss would be her eternal servant.

Tsuna's eyes hardened. How dare she suggest that, no, in her view it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order from royalty. He was no one's servant. He knew she was out of it, not thinking straight, wouldn't even remember this. But he would, and was reminded of why their species were mortal enemies. Werewolves were the slaves of Vampires. Never again.

Natsu and Owl glanced at eachother. Boss was giving off a resentful arua.

* * *

A few hours had passed. They were walking down a simple dirt path in a dense forest. The trees sheltered them from the sun. Chrome was feeling better and wanted to walk for a while. She tilted her head.

Boss agreed, but was being quiet. 'Isn't he just like that?' She assumed, but apart of her grew closer to him, after being saved a second time by him. 'And he is accepting of the fact that I am a Vampire.' She hid a smile. Maybe Boss wasn't so bad. M-Maybe he would escort her all the way to her destination. Maybe, that's what she wanted. Maybe for, forever...

It was a walk that annoyed Boss. Natsu and Chrome were walking on one half of the road. Him and Owl on the other. He wasn't bothered by Owl's hyper active affection. He would of wagged his tail if he was in wolf or werewolf form. What annoyed him was that Natsu knew exactly how he felt about Chrome, but still took her side, and it pissed him off because Natsu possessed half of his heart, hence the conflicting feelings. 'Really, why couldn't she have just been a neko...'

"Um, Boss...?"

He opened one eye and gave her his attention. "Yea?"

"Should we really be ignoring him?" She titlted her head back to the shadow that had followed them since they left the village. It was currently perched on one of the many dense branches.

Boss shrugged. "It's just that Samurai that captured you."

She cringed slightly. 'So casual.' "What if he comes after me again?"

"And _why_ would he do that?" His dense voice gave Chrome self-esteem issues.

"Are you saying he _wouldn't_ want me?"

He shoved his head to the side. "I know, I don't."

She pretended it didn't hit her. "I feel the same. You're-You're just a brute!" Yea that's exactly what he was. Even if the Samurai kidnapped her at least he had class, nobility like her. Worthy of her.

He gave her a sinister smirk, and bore one of his fangs. "What gave it away?" His sarcasm looming with his words.

She crossed her arms. "Maybe he should escort me, instead."

Owl and Natsu worriedly glanced at eachother. They were fighting.

"Sure, I never wanted to in the first place." He grumbled.

She paused. She knew they were arguing, but he wasn't supposed to say that. She remembered how they met and how they stared into their orbs for a fleeting moment of infinity. A moment that caused her heart to _almost_ beat.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Her ghost cold whisper bit his heart with her fangs.

'Fuck. Why does she sound so alone.' A feeling he was all to familiar with. He glanced at her. She flinched at his always, stray, wild eyes. "You're right. I don't." He turned his head away from her and mumbled, "You make Natsu happy anyways..." She had no idea how important that was to him, emotionally.

She blinked in confusion, before raising her shoulders, and tilting her head with a smile. "He makes me happy too! He's really protective, like you _Bossu._ " Quiet, but held the warmth he never had.

'Fuck.'

Tsuna would of howled to the moon in frustration, but instead decide to yell at the samurai following them. He spun and pointed at the not so well hidden man.

He was on a branch and stiffened when the wolf made eyecontact. "Ninjas are the ones who act like that! You are a samurai! So get you ass down here and introduce yourself or attack us already!"

Chrome sweatdropped. 'Did I say something?' But Boss was being kind of cute.

He was flustered and trying to hide his timid nature with his animalistic one.

Hibari even sweatdropped. 'He's like a puppy trying to be brave?'

He lept off the branch and landed in front of them. "I apologize for the trouble I caused."

Tsuna crossed his arms. Then nodded his thumb to Chrome. "It was her fault too."

"Hey!" She whined.

"Am I wrong?" He teased.

"Tch." And waved her head to the side.

'Did she really click her fangs at me?'

Hibari nodded and then bowed next to Chrome. She was surprised someone outside of her home would address her in a royal way. "I will make up for it, by protecting you, _Princess_." He grasped her hand and kissed it.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. 'This smooth motherfucker.' He used _his_ nickname for her.

Chrome gasped. She would of blushed a little if she was human. She then glanced at Boss. He was walking away. "Wait for me Boss." 'Is he mad?' She then smiled realizing she _could s_ educe him. 'If I can catch him off guard I can turn him into my vampire... and Boss will never leave!'


	6. Chapter 6

_6_

The Stone Festival

Part 1

"Cheers!" All three of them yelled, even Chrome. They were raising their mugs and clapped them.

They had stopped at a city made of stone, absent a castle. The city was rather poor, but the people were celebrating life and liberty, with no reign to rule them.

The many festive decorations of mythological creatures helped Natsu blend in, and befriend many folk. He was a big hit in the parade, acting as a friendly monster. The kids loved and petted him.

That in turn, helped Boss let loose alittle, which made Chrome stay close to Boss. Maybe he would slip up, drink to much, not pay attention, then she could bite him.

Hibari mostly kept to himself. Tsuna shoved a mug in his hand. "This is from your homeland right?" They were currently sitting outside of a stone crafted bar, under it's shade. Mostly for Chrome.

Hibari sipped and nodded.

"A toast."

"To what, Boss?"

Tsuna thought for a minute. "To befriending a vampire and a samurai." He cheered.

Chrome focused her eye in thought. 'Boss... is being cheerful?' She didn't know, it was because Natsu himself was having the time of his life mingling with town folk. It caused Tsuna to loose his scowl, out of half his heart being joyful.

Hibari lowered his mug. "Excuse me? Vampires don't exist?"

Tsuna gasped. He didn't know, but-

"Ah, I'm a vampire." Chrome honestly amswered. Hibari's jaw almost dropped.

She opened her small mouth and with her delicate finger, she touched the tip of her adorable fang. "See?" Her head was nodded slightly up, and tilted to show it.

Boss started chugging his mug, hiding his red hue. 'Vampires are supposed to be scary! She's like a harmless bunny!'

Hibari thought hard at the information. He ultimately shrugged it away. "This world is grand."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "It is."

'She's cute.' They both thought.

Chrome closed her mouth. They were both facing away from her. "Ara?"

A little kid bumped into her leg. "Sorry." He rudely apologized. Chrome was slightly baffled. Another kid came up to her, a little girl. "Let's go Lambo." He nodded and they took off.

Chrome titled her head by the childs antics, until she distinctively heard a loud dangling chang.

"They pickpocketted you, Princess." Boss joked out.

"Eh?" She blinked. She patted her robes with her free hand. She was missing some coin. "Aren't you gonna go get them?"

"No."

"No? Hibari?"

"I will protect, not be ordered."

She grew disbelief. "Tch." And went off like a spoiled princess not getting her way.

"Do you think she will be fine?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "No."

"I agree. We should go after her."

"We should."

"But, you won't?"

"Nope."

Hibari stood up and went after Chrome.

Leaving Boss with the bill. The bartender walked up to him with the tab. Tsuna smiled and rubbed his hair. He reached into his pockets... "Hibari wait for me!" And ditched out on paying! 'Fuck that. Princes ordered the most expensive wine they had and Hibari's drink was imported.' "I was only drinking mead, charge me for that!" He whined in his no good manner.

* * *

Chome followed the two kids that stole from her. They were at a park? Sharing their earnings with the rest of the homeless kids.

"Excuse me?" Her quiet essence had snuck behind them.

Lambo and I-pin stiffened in fear. "Gotta be brave." He repeated because he was the oldest. He turned to the lady. "W-We got all this fair and square!"

Chrome glanced at the small children. They were all dirty, and some were abnormally skinny and sickly. Humans were fragile?

She assumed them to be monsters after her recent exploites, but the sight of kids desperately scavenging to take care of eachother. It strung a cord in heart unbeating heart. Nobody in her kingdom ever suffered this way.

Chrome nodded. "Yes, you did. I just wanted to congratulate you on all the hard work you have been doing for your friends." She told both Lambo and I-pin. She pulled out another satchel. "Here's your prize."

She had her hood on for shade so Lambo and I-pin didn't know it was their latest victim.

Hibari stared from an alley. She was giving them more money? Vampires were greedy, weren't they?

"Can I play with you guys?" Chrome never had any friends. She grew up as the only child in her kingdom. They all nodded and giggled at the lady with a hauntingly kind voice.

Hibari approached them as they all took turns on the swings. He only sat crossed legged against a tree for shade. They asked who he was. Chrome smiled, saying he would protect all of them for a while, until she had to leave.

* * *

Tsuna huffed his hands on his knees. "Where did they go?" He couldn't find anyone. Not even Natsu. He was in an antique store? "How did I get here?" Tsuna... You Baka...

"Hello?" He asked around, walking through the oddly humid store.

"Welcome." A voice slithered next to him.

"Hiieee?!" In fear, he ran like crazy. He stumbled down some stairs into the darkness.

The owner sweatdropped. The hunter was either cunning or a scardey cat. She locked her basement. She dropped the poison cake she made, and walked out the store. The festival gave her many opportunities. The hunter was the only one stopping her, but now...

* * *

They all giggled at Hibari as birds landed around him, and on him, as he meditated. He opened one eye to glare at them. He hated crowds. Chrome was giggling with them, trying to hide it with her hand. He was disciplined. Her laughter would not affect him. He repeated that mantra in his head.

Lambo and I-pin nodded, and ran up to him. "You're gonna play tag with us!"

I-pin tapped his knee. "It" She then ran off. Hibari growled as the two ran around the park. He chased after them, but then all the kids started running around, playing with him. Tagging him, so he would chase them.

"Aaaah! He has a katana!" A kid cried out.

"H-Hibari don't attack them."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the ceiling. He was laying on the floor after his tumble. He sat up with a sigh. The room was pitch black except in the middle.

The center of the basement was constructed of wooden floorboards.

Boss grew hard orange eyes.

Statues?

Many of them. The room filled with lifeless bodies of grey.

Except in the center, but the light radiated around the statues circling the middle, created an outline. A creepy ghost colored setting.

* * *

Natsu was marching in the parade. He gave little kids turns or he would do tricks and roars for them. He was excited to finally having a chance of being himself and no one being afraid of him.

* * *

Tsuna clenched his heart forcing down a smile. "Not now Natsu..."

* * *

His lion half paused at the dread coming from Boss.

Natsu sniffed the air around. He crinkled his nose at a foul odor of dead and slime.

The town people noticed his strange behavior. He leaned down to let a kid slide off him. He sadly looked at all the town folk. They needed to evacuate... but the only way they would run is if he scared them.

* * *

Tsuna felt a sad tug in his chest, the town shook at the might roar. The town full of panick and fear.

But they began to evacuate.

* * *

Chome and Hibari both turned to the sound of Natsu. Owl came galloping towards them, trying to explain.

She was with Natsu before he took off. His flames also emitting from his paws, getting serious. What ever it was had to be a threat.

* * *

Natsu growled at the danger he was running towards. These people were really nice. He didn't want anything to happen to them. Boss might not act like he cared, but he did.

* * *

Tsuna straightened himself out. "Where are you?"

A snake tail flung a statute at him. He sliced it in half vertically. Then the tail itself wrapped around his ankle and whirlwind tossed him around the room. Tsuna crashed through the chest of a statue, shattering it to dust. He bounced, then skidded on one leg and knee. He huffed out, standing and gripping his blade, ready to slay this monster. He needed to go back and help Natsu.

He was in the bright center of the pitch-black lair.

He closed his eyes.

Except his orange eyes vividly captured the final image in front of him.

...They were holding hands...


	7. Chapter 7

**_7_**

 ** _Stone festival part 2_**

This tale began many years ago. In the far off kingdom of Namimori. A time before young Tsunayoshi was born.

There was a king, rather a prince at the time.

His father, the current king, happily welcomed his first born son.

The son, in turn, plotted. He was at the tender age of a half. A baby prince. Nobody would suspect.

A few months after his birth, the king was found lifeless on his bed. Till this day, the murderer was never caught.

The prince, now in power. He was no fool. The adults assumed him to be a puppet, in their pursue of power.

He executed his father's cabinet. He appointed four infants. Skull, a knight that could not die. Verde his alcemhest. Mamon his wizard, and Fong his personal friend.

In the few weeks that followed the kingdom was charmed by the baby ruler.

The prince held a festival in a distance city from the kingdom. He wanted a wife. He didn't want a lady from the center of the kingdom. He wanted a simple broad.

The same town Chrome, Hibari and Boss are visiting.

The prince held a simple baking competition. He declared the winner would be his wife. The set the town a blaze with joy.

But unfortunately none had made a lasting impression. If not one of them could impress him, he would travel to the next village.

That was until, a maiden fell inlove with him. She baked a cake full of her heart. Her final ingredient was a drop of ageless, so the prince would never grow to be an impure adult.

She presented it with a hidden vail over her eyes.

The baby offered it to his council first, to find any poison. They all agreed that it was delicious and asked for more. He grew envious and ordered her to feed him.

They married with in a few days...

With in a few months, they realized they were not growing anymore.

... She was found out...

Cursed by the baby king's wizard, along with her sister.

* * *

"What's wrong Owl?"

She nudged and neighed. The kids were hiding behind Chrome. The town was collapsing in front of the park. Hibari began to order them to evacuate.

"What about Boss?"

"If he's smart he'll escape as well."

But Owl kept kicking around at the mention of Boss. 'He's not going to leave.'

"Take the kids. I'll look for Boss."

"We'll help!" Lambo and I-pin were next to her.

"No, it's dangerous!"

But they ignored her plea.

All that bravery was for not.

Natsu crashed out a window. He landed in front of the stone path leading to the park.

"...Natsu..." Chrome held one hand over her tender pink lips. The strong lion was struggling with a limp.

* * *

Another stone statue flew towards Boss. He sliced it with pure reflex. His eyes shut. 'A gorgon. A vampire won't be affected by their eyes.' That did not reassure him that Chrome would be fine. These mythical creatures were powerful.

She whipped her tail at him. He parried in the light. He lunged into the shadows at the half snake monster.

He swiped left, her shadow slithered under. A statue in half. He uppercut sliced with after stepping. She snuck behind him.

'The hunter has his eyes shut, relying on pure instinct. Slip up, and become another one of my babies.' Her snake hair shaped in an afro.

Her massive tail slapped his chest. He staggered, bumping back into a statue. He coughed for air. Her tail wrapped one up and threw it at him. He rolled. The two statutes shattered to dust.

Boss pounced, attempting a slice, but hesitated at the last second. He ducked and flipped his bladed into a reverse stab. It impaled her scaled skin through the monsters ribcage.

'Even with no vision, he can detect me!'

His snout snuffed out the prey.

Her snake hair hissed at him. Her lizard arms buried their claws into his shoulders.

"Nh-Ahh!"

In her fierce vice grip. Her tail began to constrict around his body. It crushed him. In pain, his eyes shot open!

'Now.' Her eyes glowed green, staring deep into his Orange orbs. Her petrifing spell attempted to take hold of Boss.

He growled in annoyance. He bore his fangs and stabbed them into her tail. The lone wolf defying the anaconda.

She hissed and untangled him, but finished with a whip-throw into a statue. He landed in the middle of the dead white light.

'What's going on? He should be stone.'

He stood from shattered remains. The grey dust cloud diminishing from him in fear.

His hyper dying will flame shadowed his carnal eyes. He titled his head to one side, revealing a sister orb of blood and ashes. "..."

She gulped back in fear. "What are you?!" Her eyes still attempting to petrify him.

"Ne, did you know," As he began creeping up to his victim. "Werewolves are immune to all aliments, even curses like a gorgon's eyes." His fangs peeking out of his toying smile.

She shivered, the sight of the wolf licking it's lips. Knowing she was purely prey, petrified her. **He** was the monster trapped in here with her. She glanced at the exit up stairs.

The wolf transmitted in front of her eyes with his frightening fast flame howl. He roared and bit into her neck. They harshly tackled down. He ripped his jaw away, with a chunk of her flesh, as she began to bleed out.

She huffed in fear, covering her neck with a scale hand.

The wolf circled her. He picked up Durandal. Waiting to see if she would continue a struggle. A sadistic pleasure in his growl. The monster, who turned many people into stone statues, was crying, knowing the impending end was coming. His bloodlust eyes reveling in her squirms. His true animalistic nature revealed.

She thrashed attempting to stike with her tail. He lunged down, dodging the tailm He blasted high above her before twirling and aiming down.

He ignited one glove at full power. He pierced her. A punishing downward dual grip.

He impaled her chest. The wolf ending it's prey.

She grew wide eyes. From his stab, he ignited his flame. Her body slowly began to petrify from his sky attribute. Her body crumbled. His blade left the slayed creature to dust.

He sighed glancing at the statues holding hands. For some reason he made sure those weren't caught up in the battle.

* * *

Natsu was able to hold her back for some time, but she was more powerful than her sister. In the time Boss defeated her, The older sister had launched Natsu out a window.

Nagi felt a sting in her eye. The kind lion was struggling to standed. Her fangs bit her bottom lip, as he stood in front of them.

'...Boss, where are you?' He always saved her. He would this time, right?

Hibari glared seeing the monster slither out the window, it's body sliding against the wall of the stone building. "Avert your eyes!" He turned around and hugged the kids, blocking there view. 'I've only heard the myths, but if Chrome is a vampire, then she must be a gorgon.'

Bianchi the gorgon, sizzled out a smile as she slid down the building. She was twice the size of her little sister. She only used her eyes to transform little kids into statues. Their innocence forever immortalized in her sculptures. One day she would head to Namimori and turn the king into her eternal stone lover.

Natsu, injured and battered, stood tall. He roared shielding princess behind him.

Except Bianchi was not interested in the sinfully seductive vampire. She had her eyes on the homeless kids Hibari was protecting.

He had his eyes closed but felt her presence growing closer. In the park. Chrome and Natsu both gasped. She slithered with grotesque speed right past them.

"Nani?" Chrome glanced back at the kids in fear.

A blade stopped her claws. He squeezed his eyes harder shut. He could not open his eyes. All of the kids had listened to him and kept their eyes closed as well. "He will protect us. Chrome said so!" They all agreed.

Hibari gritted his teeth. "Run away and don't look back." They all fidgeted in fear, they didn't want to abandon Chrome or Hibari. "Now." They all flinched until one nodded.

A small kid took charge and helped all the other kids run away.

Bianchi screeched at the fleeing kids. She swatted Hibari. He tumbled from her supernatural strength. She headed directly for the kids.

They all felt a shadow loom over them.

Until.

Natsu roared with a mighty leap and bit down on her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"Get him boy!" Lambo and I-pin cheered, standing next to Chrome. She glanced at the two friends she made. Her lips parted in worry. Natsu was barely able to stand, let alone fight. She had to help him.

Hibari stood and gripped his Katana. "I'm going to bite you to death." He whispered as blood escaped his lips. His smirk as hungry as Boss's.

The gorgon slammed her shoulder into a stone wall alley, ramming Natsu head first it. His bite lost. She violently shook. His claws gave way. He skidded on the stone road with a yelp of pain.

"Natsu!" Chrome cried. She ran up to him. She combed her hands through his mane. I-pin and Lambo were behind her, they were sniffling at the sight of a prideful animal doing his best to protect them.

The gorgon continued its horrifying chase for helpless children. A blade stabbed into her tail, nailing her down again. She growled in frustration. The kids were slipping away from her.

Hibari's eyes were closed but he had a hungry glare.

The gorgon shifted her upper body back to him. She slashed with both her claws. Hibari lept off of the Katana stabbed into the ground. He twisted in between her monstrous arms. He pulled out his other Katana and sliced foward with a dive.

He missed. He couldn't feel her presence.

A claw smashed his head down from the air to the stone ground. His skull bounced as his mouth gasped out more blood. In just that split second, his eyes were open. He stared at the ground stained with his blood.

The snake's shadow slithered over him, headed deeper into the town where kids were going.

Him and Natsu struggled to raise from their beat down position.

A blur zoomed right past him.

Followed by Lambo and I-pin.

* * *

Chome spotted the children down a grassy hill. A dirt poor shanty village hidden by the stone city, under a bridge.

The kids were huddled together not knowing what else to do.

The snake was on top of the bridge. She slid her head and shoulders down. She hissed at the kids with her snake hair.

"I'm scared!"

The oldest who took charge, kept telling them to keep their eyes shut and it was going to be ok.

The snakes venom drooled down her lips. She slithered lower, until two claws stabbed her back.

She retread back up the bridge thrashing for freedom. Chrome buried her nails deep into her shoulderblades. Blood spilling from the wounds.

She refused to let go of the monster as it frailed around. 'Boss hurry!'

* * *

Tsunayoshi ran to the edge of the park. He snapped his head left then right. His eyes shot in worry. "Natsu!"

He ran up to his faithful companion. He petted his mane and rubbed his snout. He heard the lion whimper in worry and pain. "It's ok boy. Rest up." The bangle around Tsunayoshi's leg ignited as Natsu did and he transfered into it, to recover. Tsuna sighed. He had his heart reattached completely. "It's only for a few minutes. I can handle it." But even out of dying will, he held the eyes of a werewolf. A creature of the night.

* * *

Chrome was still holding onto the gorgon for the kid's lives.

'They were the first ever friends, I played with.'

She snapped her eye to feet shuffling on the bridge. "Lambo, I-pin, Don't!"

With that distraction, Bianchi's tail wrapped around her tiny waist and flung her to the the two.

They all stumbled back in a tumble weave.

Chrome hugged her shoulder and the two kids on her lap.

The gorgon didn't care for vampires, but this little bitch annoyed her. How the kids were all flocking to her. The innocence of a child belonged to the gorgon.

She roared with that vicious hatred and slithered to Chrome.

She screeched with her hair and stabbed with her claws.

Sparks flew, as a katana defended them.

"Hibari!"

He gritted his teeth. "We can't kill it. We need to run Princess."

"But the kids."

Lambo and I-pin, hugged Chrome tighter, as the monster's fangs called out to them.

Hibari's sandals skidded back from her strength. "Take them with you."

Chrome scampered to her feet, the kids in her arms. She nodded at Hibari's advice.

"J-Just hurry back."

He nodded with his closed eyes. He just needed to hold it off until Chrome and the kids were far enough.

A finger nail jammed past the blade into his chest.

Chrome gasped. The kids hid even more. Hibari was stuck in place, with one of her claws twisting inside of him. He kept his eyes shut, but grunted in pain.

"Hurry..." Hibari glared at her with closed eyes. "Before I bite you all to death."

She tried to nod, but she stepped back in panick. The blood was intoxicating for her. It was getting hard to resist. The kids were in mortified. Hibari was in danger.

Yet, she could only think of the blood.

"Hibari! Switch!" A flaming steel gauntlet slashed across the ugly Gorgon's deformed face.

"B-Boss!"

In the air, eye level with the monstrous creature. He flared his right gauntlet into her skull. The blast sent her flying across the bridge. Down the lonely bustling street, crashing into a merchant's store.

The building imploded down on the gorgon.

He held his burning gauntlet with his other. It was tensely thrusted downward after the saving blow.

He landed in front of them. He glanced back. "Natsu evacuate them."

He didn't glance back at Chrome or Hibari. Natsu was not at a hundred percent, but had the strength to run. He flew out the bangle over Boss's thigh. He galloped to Hibari, throwing him on his back. He ran up to Chrome, Lambo, and I-pin.

"Boss there are kids scared under the bridge!"

He nodded and glanced back. His hood shadowed his eyes. His orange orbs grew vivid with disbeliefing realization. Lambo and I-pin were on Chrome's lap, as she straddled Natsu.

The statues in the basement. The two statues of a boy and a girl.

Lambo and I-pin were holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

_8_

Stone festival finale

Tsunayoshi averted his gaze from the kids. "I see." He whispered.

Chrome's super hearing caught that. She tilted her head glancing back at Boss, as Natsu ran away. "Make sure you come back... Tsunayoshi." She whispered in reply, not believing it would reach him.

Tsuna glared down. He heard it. 'Fuck. I can't fall for her. Remember what she said when she was drugged. If that's how she truly feels... I just can't.' No matter how badly.

Tsuna swayed on the bridge above the kids. Natsu still wasn't healed and the stamina of running was draining both of them.

He blocked a furry of tail lashes at him. He gave his flames to Natsu as a last minute heal.

He slashed for her tail. Her sharp talons blocked his blade, sparks skidded to her scales. 'She's stronger and bigger than the other one.' He gritted his teeth. A tail pulverized his gut. His air left and he tumbled across the stone bridge. He stabbed his blade down for support. He stood, wielding the handle.

He glared at her.

She was gone. 'And faster!'

Her tail ensnared his neck.

Such a veil creature with grotesque agility. It sickened him. He clawed at her tail as she rose his body. She tightened the squeeze on his neck.

Tsuna gasped. Almost blacking out.

He kicked the stabbed blade next to his foot. It spun out of place in the air. It lopped off the end of her tail.

She hissed in pain. Tsuna landed on the ground. He caught his blade and gasped for air. In one fell swoop. He stabbed at her chest. 'It's over.'

Her claws stabbed his abdomen. Four of her fingernails impaled into his side. Her brutal force flung him off the bridge. Blood spilled as he tumbled on the dried up river, below the bridge.

The eldest of the kids dared to look at the body across from them. He was just laying there. It was a little hard to see. A cloud was blocking the blue moon.

Slowly the cloud drifted away. The kid kept staring at the body. "Get up. Come on get up." He picked up a pebble by his foot. He lifted his arm back to chuck it at the lifeless body. "Wake up!" He flung it straight straight into the gorgons forehead.

She was hanging down the ledge of the bridge and the rock hit her in between the eyes. He couldn't reply he was already stone...

The other kids huddled closer together. They were terrified. How did this monster hurting everyone look like? The less you know the more frightening.

She slithered up to her new, pure, memorabilia.

A howl of silver snow echoed the blue moon.

Chrome had to muffle her ears in the distance. Natsu slowed to face the noise, before continuing his run. "Boss will be fine." Chrome tried to sooth as she petted his mane. Hibari was behind her, passed out. She bit her lip. His wounds were healed, but blood still lingered. She did her best to ignore her bloodlust. The two kids 9n her lap, Lambo and I-pin were scared.

The gorgon wailed with agony at the horrid voice of the wild. The kids cried even louder. She faced the lifeless body on the dried up river. She grew wide eyes. It was gone. The hunter was gone!

A bolt of flame shot straight at her. She slithered on pure instinct. It skimmed over the kids. It's warm breath cancelled out the fear and cold.

"Werewolf!" Her tounge sizzled out. Her eyes grew wide, realizing her curse was not affecting it. "My sister!"

The white wolf had a sadistic snarl at her claim. It barked admitting the deed. It had a skyflame over its forehead, and an orange jewl over of each of his paws. It was not a mindless beast like the low leveled monsters. It prowled on all fours, small amounts of flame emitting from his fur. He circled around the kids infront of the gorgon, protecting them.

The gorgon tested the waters with her stumped tail, but his jaws snapped, and claws burned slashes foiling any attempt. The kids felt it's soft fur and flame. They felt safe and warm.

The wolf only held the gorgon back until, it's ember eyes saw the statue of the kid he failed. Tsuna's snout lowered in a whimper, Chrome asked him to keep them all safe. His brave life was snuffed out by the gorgon.

She took advantage of his emotional weakness, slamming her talons into the beast. The werewolf roared head on, and lunged for her. He completely overpowered her, shattering her talons, crushing her arms and ribcage with a decisive bearhug.

She hissed in agony. Her cursed eyes could only see the blue moon, and it's true horror. She clawed and screeched for freedom.

One final yelp.

It was over. The wolf snapped her neck with it's jaws.

The innocent little kids bravely glanced around. Their friend and the bravest one, was stone and gone.

The Monster, the hunter, Chrome and Hibari were also gone. They were all alone in the abandoned stone city under an unrunning river.

Lambo and I-pin began to fade. Chrome grew a huge violet orb. "What's wrong? Lambo, I-pin?"

They were holding hands with a smile. They didn't say anything, but their bodies were slowly vanishing into nothing.

"What's happening?" She cried. She snapped her eye to Boss. "Boss save-" He wasn't there. "Them..." And neither were they. A single tear was all that came out of her.

* * *

The majestic wolf, Tsunayoshi, ran through the dense forest. The gorgon still limp around his mouth. He eventually found a large area of dirt in the dense forest. He spat the dead creature out of his mouth, and began to dig. He wouldn't be able to shift back to human for the next 24 hours. Blue moons strengthen the curse. He was fully aware, but so was his animal nature. The dying will flame on his forehead diminished, so did the jewels over his paws/fists.

He finished burying the dead monster in its grave before going on a wild hunt. He was hungry. He spent the night eating wild boar until sleep came for him.

The werewolf woke up, with his tounge sticking out. He lazily stretched out his hind legs... or atleast was about to. He slept curled up in a ball, and someone decided to take a nap on his fluffy fur. He gave a confused whimper with an adorable ear tilt glancing back at her. 'Chrome?'

She was snuggled on his back. Sound a sleep. He sniffed her. She smelled like the forest. His snout tickled her awake. She yawned, and stretched. One of her hands sheepishly shoved his face. She rose up to her knees, straddling him. She blinked open both her eyes finishing her yawn. 'When did she have two? Cat ears? And tail? Wait what? Chrome's a Neko?!'

She scratched his cheek, winking at him. "Nyaa!"

 **Plot twist: Chrome and Nagi are to different people entirely.**

 **Oh I think I might have accidentally written Nagi referring to Chrome in eariler chapters out of habbit, but please ignore that this was my true intent. All that Neko foreshadowing was for Nagi!**


End file.
